misakixusuifandomcom-20200213-history
MIsakiXUsui Wiki
WELCOME!!! ENJOY READING ABOUT KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA! Main characters: Misaki Ayuzawa The protagonist of the story, sixteen years old at the beginning of the story. Misaki Ayu zawa (鮎沢 美咲 Ayuzawa Misaki?) is the first female student council president at Seika High and known for her extremely demanding and aggressive attitude towards boys. She relentlessly attempts to reform them to live up to what she considers are acceptable standards of behavior. Though many of the male students fear and even hate her, the ones who get to know her come to see that she's actually very fair and willing to help anyone who needs it.She eventually becomes widely respected for her exceptional academic ability, her great athletic skill, and her many accomplishments as president. Her negative attitude towards males is mostly attributed to her father amassing a huge debt and then disappearing. Misaki became determined to make sure her spacey and helpless mother, Minako (美奈子?) would not have to work so hard to support both Misaki and her younger sister, Suzuna (紗奈?). To this extent, she secretly, and at first reluctantly, works as a maid-waitress at Café Maid Latte. Misaki is always driven to do her best regardless of the endeavor, and has a strong sense of justice, though she also has a tendency to forget her own well being in the process of helping others.Despite her initial revulsion towards Usui and her belief that his interest in her stems from being the only one who knows she works as a maid-waitress, she gradually develops romantic feelings towards him. However, Misaki is unwilling to accept them and becomes awkward whenever a potentially intimate moment arises between them. She eventually explicitly confesses her feelings for him and they become a couple, though secretly at Misaki's insistence to preserve her reputation as the Student Council President. When Usui reveals that he is to transfer to Miyabigaoka, she openly reveals their relationship to the students at Seika High, despite the potential damage it may cause to her appearance. Takumi Usui One of the most popular boys at Seika High, Takumi Usui (碓氷 拓海 Usui Takumi?) is a 17 year old boy who appears to take little interest in anything and prefers to observe things as they unfold. He proves to be extraordinarily talented in a number of different fields, including cooking, the violin, chess, and table etiquette. However, he reveals very few details about his past willingly. Because he tells Misaki that he likes her on a regular basis, along with his uncanny ability to appear whenever Misaki needs him, his diverse and unusual skills, and the fact that he survived jumping off the school's roof into the swimming pool, she often refers to him as a "perverted outer-space alien".At Misaki's insistence, he reveals that he is an illegitimate child. His mother, an Japanese-English woman from the wealthy Walker family, had an affair with an unknown Japanese man; his mother died in childbirth. To conceal his origins, his maternal English grandfather sent Usui to live with his mother's Japanese grandmother's family, resulting in little contact with his older half-brother. Adopted by his mother's cousin, Usui's education was primarily through tutors, partially explaining his academic excellence. However, he became bored of the isolation and randomly selected a standard high school to attend; after enrolling in Seika High, he moved into a high-rise condo where he lives alone. During his first year at Seika, he quickly became popular among the girls, but not being interested in them, he systematically rejected them whenever they confessed to him.At the beginning of his second year at Seika High, he develops an interest in Misaki and learns her secret; Misaki becomes suspicious that his interest in her is because he intends to blackmail her. Instead of accepting his apparent feelings for her, she dismisses his behavior as a joke or a form of harassment. Regardless, he continually helps and watches over her, offering insightful advice on how to deal with the boys at Seika effectively and even becomes possessive of her. At one point, he tells Kanou that he doesn't want to date a girl seriously, which Kanou later realises that dating and deeply caring for someone are two different things to Usui. Despite truly caring for and loving Misaki, he is reluctant to pursue a genuine relationship with her. Though Usui eventually begins dating Misaki as her boyfriend, he is forced to transfer to Miyabigaoka High School for his third year of high school. SUMMARY OF KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA!!!:DDD Wiki-background M02.jpg M01.jpg Kaichou wa Maid-sama! - 15 - 38.jpg Kaichou wa Maid-sama! - 15 - 27.jpg Kaichou wa Maid-sama! - 15 - 32.jpg Kaichou wa Maid-sama! - 15 - 06.jpg Kaichou wa Maid-sama! - 15 - Preview 03.jpg Kaichou.wa.Maid-sama!.Wallpaper.490631.jpg Kaichou-wa-maid-sama-ep-19-6.jpg Untitled.JPG Usui Wallpaper by ChibiCookieGirl.jpg Kaichou.wa.Maid-sama!.Wallpaper.503708.jpg Kaichou wa Maid-sama! - 15 - 37.jpg Kaichou wa Maid-sama! - 15 - 36.jpg Kaichou wa Maid-sama! - 15 - 16.jpg 425609 277294869003259 273384906060922 769180 694077531 n.jpg 1600-by-1200-658716-20091220224547.jpg Kaichou wa Maid-sama! - 15 - 04.jpg Caption-530897-20090504185641.jpg 21081-800042-20110127205325.jpg 17-0.jpg 8-01.jpg 1600-by-1200-658716-20091220221557.jpg Kaichou wa Maid-sama! - 15 - Large 02.jpg Seika High School, once an all-boys school notorious for its wild students and for generally being a terrifying place for girls, has recently become a co-ed school. With the female population still a minority and living in fear of the over-the-top antics of the males, Misaki Ayuzawa takes it into her own hands to reform the school and allow the girls to feel safe in the rough environment. Training, studying, and even becoming the first female student council president of the school, Misaki has gained a reputation among the male students body as an uptight, boy-hating dictator and as a shining hope for the teachers and fellow female students. However, despite her tough-as-nails appearance, she secretly works part-time at a maid café in order to support her family. Unfortunately, her hard-earned reputation is threatened when the popular, attractive, and somewhat impassive Takumi Usui takes an interest in her after discovering her in a maid uniform after school. 425609 277294869003259 273384906060922 769180 694077531 n.jpg|AGREE??? XD 1600-by-1200-658716-20091220224547.jpg|Usui's bubble gum! 17-0.jpg|GO!GO! MISA-CHAN AND AOI! 8-01.jpg 1600-by-1200-658716-20091220221557.jpg Kaichou wa Maid-sama! - 15 - Large 02.jpg Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse